the_glee_wiki_glee_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Audition Time
Audition Time is the first episode of The Spotlight Stealers. It was published in parts the first published on October the 31st, the second published on November the 1st and the final part being released on November the 8th. Plot A new year has started at Glendale High and with it a whole new glee club. Hinton rallys all his friends but can't seem to get anyone to join. Until he performs a mashup of Breakaway and Fix a Heart, upon hearing it both Brandon and Olivia decide to join as well, hearing the end of Olivia's performance Narise also auditions for the club. Dakota tells huis friends that glee club has started up and he wants to tear it down because of it's lack of coolness, but is shocked that most of his friends actually like the idea of a glee club at Glendale. The Spotlight Stealers were suprised with their popularity as cheerleader Amy and her friend Nemo audition to join them. Dakota and Hinton bump into each other... Literally, then Dakota starts to tease Hinton which lead to some physical violence landing them both in the principal's office with Mr Heart and Coach Anderson, after Hinton told the three what happened Dakota was kicked off of the cheerleading squad, much to Hinton's happiness. Megan hopes she can get Hinton to join the cheerleaders as Coach Anderson is looking at making them sing from now on, Hinton declines and Dokato get jealous that Megan wouldn't ask him to be lead male voclas. Dakota then decides to join glee club and with Ben, Harrison and Skylar performs Everybody Talks all four boys are accepted into glee club after they perform it. A group of The Spotlight Stealers see Coach Anderson about joining The Spirit Sensations, the coach tells them that try-outs are in a couple of weeks, Hinton asks Coach Anderson about Dakota, she tells him he wasn't forced to join glee club at all. Hinton confronts Dakota about this to which Dakota gives up and tells him he wants to go onto Broadway and be famous but he HAS to get into NYADA or he won't be able to play any of the leading roles, Hinton tells him that he has a similar dream. New kid to glee club Jordan takes a fancy towards Hinton, Hinton gentley turns Jordan downs. Script Episode 1: Audition Time Cast Main *Justin Beiber as Brandon Day *Logan Lerman as Dakota Pearce *Curt Mega as Hinton Crawford *Josh Hutcherson as Jordan Blue *Cody Christian as Liam Teixeira *Kai Morae as Nemo McCoy *Barbara Palvin as Narise Ersando *Emily Browning as Olivia Shanton *David Burkta as Reuben Heart *Mitch Hewer as Skylar Jablonski *Avan Jogia as Willow Dobrev Recurring *Taylor Swift as Amy Manning *Michael Wiesman as Benjamin Pierce *Brandon Thwaites as Chace "CJ" Jenkins *Callum McAuliffe as Harrison Sanders *Rachel McAdams as Megan Williams Guest *Sean Faris as Beau Crawford *Colin Donnel as Edward Crawford *Colby Melvin as Jayden Crawford *Neil Patrick Harris as Peter Jacobs *Zooey Deschanel as Sapphire Anderson *Anthony rogers as Tom day *Paige as Chrissy day Songs *Breakaway/Fix a Heart by Kelly Clarkson/Demi Lovato. Sung by Hinton *Love Like Mine from Nashville. Sung by Brandon *Unwell by Matchbox Twenty. Sung by Olivia *Never Too Late by Three Days Grace. Sung by Narise *Wings by Little Mix. Sung by Amy & Nemo *Payphone/She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5/Maroon 5. Sung C.J. & Liam *I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman by Britney Spears. Sung by Megan *Everybody Talks by Neon Trees. Sung by Ben, Dakota, Harrison & Skylar *22 by Taylor Swift. Sung by Jordan & Willow *Sweet Nothing by Calvin Harris feat. Florence Welch. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers Trivia Hinton wanted to fit everyone's solo in but couldn't due to time restraints "I apologise whole-heartedly to those members that had their solos cut I '''really '''wanted to feature every solo but there was too many songs." The cut songs were: *Holding Out For a Hero (Ben) *Don't Worry, Be Happy (Jordan) *My Kind Of Love (Nemo) *Don't Laugh At Me (Skylar) Navigation Category:Season 1 Episodes